The Brilliant Girl of the Wizarding World
by RavenclawKatt
Summary: Katt's graduated Hogwarts and is living with Fred. Voldemort takes over, Harry's on a mission for Dumbledore with Ron and Hermione. Her father is running Hogwarts and hurting her friends and she can't truly do anything about it. The final segment in the Brilliant Katt Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OMG it's here! AHHH. This is very bittersweet, since if you read the actual books you know how this ends. This was very difficult to write seeing as in the book it basically only deals with Harry, so I had to figure all this stuff out by my own imagination. Anyways enjoy **

I was pacing, Molly was too. Ginny was biting her nails. All of us were waiting to see if someone got hurt. Waiting for them to come home safely. Ron and Tonks were supposed to be first, the Arthur and Fred, then Harry and Hagrid, then George and Lupin then Hermione and Kingsley, then

"Ron and Tonks should be here now." Molly said

Sure enough their Portkey was here, but not them. Molly started panicking. Arthur and Fred's Portkey appeared, they weren't with it either.

"Oh, god!" I said "What happened!"

Harry and Hagrid appeared on time, a bit bruised but fine. He looked at me and noticed I was freaking out. He said something about Voldemort and they were waiting for them.

"I saw your dad." he said

"What if he hurt Fred!" I half yelled.

George and Lupin came on time. But something was wrong George's ear was gone. I left everyone in the house. I began to pace outside, thinking the fresh air would help. Hermione and Kingsley arrived I waved and continued to pace.

"SNAPE!" Harry yelled then looked at me and pointed to his ear.

My dad cursed George's ear off? What about that I'm sorry note he wrote me? I couldn't believe this. Finally Arthur and Fred showed up. Fred gave me a kiss and Kingsley came out.

"George." I said

I stood outside as everyone went inside. I stopped pacing but kept a lookout the remaining few. Fred came out.

"My brother's pathetic. Out of all the jokes he goes with holey."

"He's okay?" I asked

"Except for the hole yes."

"Lupin said it was my dad. Fred I'm so sorry!" I started crying in his chest

"Hey, George is okay! Just remind me to blow your dad's ear off next time we meet."

I laughed a little. We stood outside in the darkness, Fred just holding me. Suddenly we saw a broom appear and skid to a stop. It was Tonks and Ron. Tonks ran towards Lupin. We left them and went to see George.

"You okay, Katt?" George asked

"I'm sorry George" I said looking at the hole

"Why are you always apologizing for your father's actions?"

"I don't know."

"Well, remind me to write your Aunt and Uncle for raising you to be not like your father." George said "Is Ron going to come in here or not?"

"I think he's a bit preoccupied with Hermione" Fred said "She was hugging him when we came inside."

"So what your saying is two Weasley's are going to end up with smart people?" George asked

"Pretty much." Fred said

We all started laughing, I thought I heard a thestral, but ignored it. Soon everyone entered the room. I was right about the thestral, Bill and Fleur where here. We stopped laughing seeing their faces. Fred asked something but I didn't hear it I was too focused on listening for bad news.

"Mad-Eye's dead" Arthur said.

Everyone fell silent Bill got some fire whiskey, I passed and walked outside. Everyone there had been close to Mad-Eye, I on the other hand only met him twice. I saw a doe Patronus just outside the boarder of the Burrow. I walked to the border careful not cross it. I saw my dad standing on the other side.

"I'm alone." he said. I walked out to him "Katt"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you kill Dumbledore? Why'd you go back to the Death Eaters? Why'd you blow George's ear off?"

"Katt, how long do you have?"

"Not long"

"I'm still on your side."

"You told them they were moving Harry tonight! Your put Fred at risk!"

"I tried to keep the others away from him."

"Why did you blow George's ear off?"

"Actually I was trying to blow Malfoy off Fred's trail, George got in the way."

"Oh."

"Dumbledore was dying. He told me to kill him so it would look better for the Dark Lord."

"Dad."

"It's okay, you saw and heard it. I'm not bad. I told you that."

"Katt?" Fred called from the house

"I've got to go." I said giving him a hug

"I love you Katt"

"Love you too Dad."

I ran back to the Burrow to find Fred waiting, he didn't say anything but lead me up to our room in the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so thank you leafstone, Vick, Slytherpuff42, and potterlover21 for reviewing! It means so much to me and all your comments make me smile. So anyways enjoy!**

Hermione, and I got ready in Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow. She looked great. Ginny had told me Hermione, Harry, and Ron weren't planning on going back to Hogwarts. I wanted to talk to her about it, but I figured today wasn't the day to do that. We both finished getting ready.

"Katt you look great." Hermione said

"Thanks, you do great too!" I said

"God you look great." Fred said coming into the room

"Thanks." I said "You chose the dress."

He laughed and I looked down. It was a light purple color, and went down to my knees. I double checked my makeup and took Fred's arm. We walked down the steps.

"Why are the lights gone?" I asked as we walked down stairs.

"Sorry." Ron said I heard a click and the lights were back on.

"Enjoying the present?" I asked

"It's great. By the way the red head you'll see later is Harry."

"Got it." I said rolling my eyes.

I helped seat people with Fred. I kept getting asked how old I was, when our wedding would be, and why I was with Fred. Finally we took our seats and watched as Fleur walked down the aisle. During the ceremony Fred leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Is it bad that I'm thinking about our wedding?"

"Better get the ring then." I said.

When the wedding ended we went to the reception. Fred and I were grabbing drinks when Arthur came up to us.

"If anything happens, Apparate to your flat." he said

"What's going on?" I asked

"Rumors are the Ministry might fall, I put a protective spell on your house."

"What about you guys?" Fred asked

"We'll be fine." he said "It's Harry and Katt they want. They don't want to kill Katt, just want her…"

"As a Death Eater." I said "I know, it's either that or they want me to be Malfoy's wife."

Fred and I both cringed at that thought. Arthur left us and we went to the dance floor. Fred refused to let me leave his side. I didn't mind. I thought it was cute how he was determined not to let anything hurt me. We were dancing when it happened. A lynx Patronus glided onto the dance floor. It had the voice of Kingsley. I didn't even have time to register what he said when I was back at the flat. Fred sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"The Ministry is now in the control of Voldemort." Fred said "What are we going to do now?"

"Fight!" I said "Fred, you honestly think people are going to sit down and except this?"

"Marry me."

"What?" I asked shocked by the bluntness of the question

"Scrimgeour told me that if I marry you, since I'm of age, the Trace will be broken."

"Okay?" I said still questioning him. He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box

"Kattaleena Samantha Bella Snape, will you marry me?"

"I-I, yes." I said stumbling.

He put the ring on my finger. There was a diamond in the middle and it was surrounded by blue and red gems, which I figured meant Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He stood up and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so thank you potterlover21, Slytherinpuff42, and Neogirl31 for reviewing! Anyways enjoy, it's a short chapter but it has to be put up.**

I looked out the window. It was no where near as big or great as Bill and Fleur's but for me it was perfect. I found it a bit funny how quickly a simple wedding could be put together, this one was done in three days.

"Would you stop looking out the window?" Molly asked.

"Sorry." I said letting Fleur finish me hair.

"Ew look stunning!" Fleur said finishing.

Finally I was allowed to look in the mirror. My hair was half-up and in spiral curls, my makeup was a natural eye with pink blush and light pink lips. I looked great. Suddenly an owl tapped on the window. Molly opened it, the owl dropped a letter in my lap, then flew back out the window. I opened the letter, it was from my dad.

Dear Katt,

I'm sorry I can't be there for your wedding. You know why. I'm happy for you. Now I know you won't have the Trace on you so they can't track your magic. Well, enjoy your wedding. I've enclosed a picture of your mother on our wedding day. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful.

Love, Dad.

I looked at the photo. I did look like her, a lot like her, and she was beautiful. I suddenly felt a bang, I wouldn't be sharing this day with my mom, or my dad.

"Is that your mum?" Molly asked

"Yeah, on her wedding day." I said

"Katt." Molly said "I just want you to know I think of you as a daughter."

"Thanks Molly." I said "Do you think Arthur will walk me down the aisle?"

"Let me go get him."

Twenty minutes later I stood with Arthur waiting to walk down the aisle. The music started and we began to walk down the aisle. Fred stood at the alter along with George. Almost everybody close to me was there, Luna, Ginny, Neville, only the trio was missing. Bill and Charlie were there. i met Fred at the alter, Arthur gave me away. It flew by I didn't really register it until I heard you may kiss the bride. We kissed and then everyone began applauding.

"I thought it would be a while before another one of my boys got married!" Molly said "But I knew it would be you Fred. Welcome, officially to the family Katt!"

Everyone gave me hugs and welcomed me to the family. I was officially a Weasley and the Trace was officially broken. I could do magic when ever I liked and Voldemort wouldn't realize it.

"Now, were sisters!" Ginny said hugging me.

"Now, sis" Fred said to Ginny "Don't get any ideas about marrying anyone anytime soon."

"Fred you won't have to worry about that." I said "He's ran off on a mission."

"KATT!" Ginny yelled.

"Come on sis!" George yelled "We all know you fancy him"

"Oh, shut up." Ginny said.

"I'm going to miss you at Hogwarts." Luna said "You're the only person who didn't laugh at me behind my back."

"If only people took time to know you." I said "Your in Ravenclaw for a reason!"

"If any one messes with her, I'll deal with them" Neville said.

I laughed and so did Ginny. We both knew Neville had a crush on Luna, it was cute. It kind of reminded me of how Fred was with me.

"Let's go inside, it's looking like it might storm." Bill said

We headed inside to the kitchen and living room. The house was full of pictures of me and Fred. Over the summer we had gone to New York to visit my Aunt and Uncle so there were pictures from every where in New York, then there was pictures of us from Paris. We ate cake and talked soon it was getting dark and everyone decided it would be best to leave.

"So we have the house to our selves." Fred said.

"So we do."

Fred picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I was placing more of my advanced Extendable Ears out when someone came up behind me.

"Married now, Katt?" I turned to see Malfoy.

"What come to offer you congratulations?" I asked

"No, I just came to tell you, that you made a big mistake."

"Draco, you've been telling me that since I met you." I said "If I cared would I still be with Fred."

"Just thought I would warn you."

"Why are you in here anyway? Your somewhere that has the name Weasley on it."

"I still want you and you have Weasley on you."

"Ew. Go away."

"Fine. But this won't be the last you see of me."

"Oh, joy!" I said rolling my eyes.

He left and I continued re-filling the sleeves. I wondered how long the shop would be allowed to stay open. The bell rang and I heard someone taking to the twins. After a while the bell rang again and the store was quiet.

"Katt!" George yelled.

"What?" I said walking over to them.

"We need to pack up the store." Fred said.

"We've been shut down?" I asked .

"No, we're going back to mail orders." George said.

"This means the flat is going to be invaded by jokes."

"Oh, and I'm moving into the guest room!" George said.

"Really?" I asked.

"If it's okay with you!" Fred said quickly.

"One rule, wait two rules."

"What?" George asked

"Don't come into our bedroom, no matter what. And no messing with products!"

"Deal." they said in unison.

"KAT!" Fred yelled from the living room.

"What?" I yelled back from making dinner.

"Can you bring me the Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher?" Fred yelled

"And some

Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" George yelled.

"On it!" I maneuvered threw the boxes and grabbed some of each project. "Here"

"Thank you." Fred said.

I looked at what once was the guest room, now there was a desk with papers covering it. Boxes from the shop were everywhere, I mean in every room but the bedroom they actually respected that rule. I went back to the kitchen and watched as the meal cooked itself. Finally it was done.

"Dinner!" I yelled.

Both came out and we all ate outside, it was the only place we could eat currently since boxes took up the table as well as the floor around it.

"Need help with anything?" I asked.

"Mail these out?" Fred asked handing me several packages.

"Sure, do me a favor." I said.

"Anything." Fred said.

"Make an office." I said.

"On it." George said. "What's the spell?"

I walked out to the small barn we had for our owls. I gave each package it's own owl and sent the owl on it's way. A cat came and rubbed against my leg. I looked down at Patches.

"Hi pretty girl." I said she meowed.

I pet her then picked her up. We went into the house and I saw all the boxes where gone.

"Fred?" I yelled.

"Guest room!" he yelled back.

I walked in and there was a new room off to the side. I walked in and it was amazing. Organized and clean.

"Wow" I said.

"How long it will last, I'm not sure." George said.

"Agreed." I said "Need me to do anything else?"

"Yeah, this" Fred said kissing me.

"Get a room!" George said

"Gladly." Fred said back.

"I did not want to hear that." George said.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so thank you to, Arsonist-16 for reviewing it means a lot!**

"Did you know Lee Jordan is coming up with a radio program against You-Know-Who." Fred asked as he woke me up.

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked

"Eight."

"Why are you up?"

"Business."

"Did you leave?"

"No, but I am leaving with George. Mum said you could come to the Burrow."

"I think I might just do that."

"Fred, remind me to never fall asleep on the couch again." George said leaning against the door.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You two are loud." George said then turned and walked away.

"Oh, god." I said putting the pillow over my head.

"Ignore him." Fred said pulling the pillow off and kissing me.

"Pick me out something to wear." I said.

"Okay." he said.

I watched him curled up in the warmth of the bed. He went looking through the closet, then pulled out jeans and a hoodie.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked shutting the door and changing.

"Hopefully just the day, but it's for the radio program so I'm not sure."

"Just don't be gone too long."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll write you and let you know how it goes."

He kissed me and we walked to the door. George was already waiting. Even though they were in the same suit I could tell them apart, but even if you couldn't the one thing you could see is that Fred wore a ring, he never took it off.

"I love you" I said as they left.

"I love you too, Katt!" Fred yelled back.

I watched as they Apparated I grabbed a few of my things and Apparated to the Burrow. Molly was waiting for me when I got there.

"Hello dear." she said "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?" I asked sitting my stuff down on the couch.

"Good. Did you eat any breakfast?"

"Nope."

"Eggs and bacon?"

"Sounds good."

"Have you heard anything from Ginny or Luna?"

"No." I said taking a bite of the egg.

"Well your father is now Headmaster and is being rather cruel." Molly said.

"Is Ginny okay?"

"Well, she hates your father more than ever now."

"Lovely." I said "At least she doesn't hold it against me."

"Dear, no one would ever hold your father's actions against you! Your nothing like him."

"I'd hope not!"

"Mail's here."

"Anything from Fred?"

"Dear, you left him only an hour ago."

"Well, he said he he'd let me know what was going on."

"Well, he did write you. The boy works fast."

"Except for cleaning." I said taking the letter.

"He's never been one for cleaning." Molly said chuckling.

I opened the letter and saw Fred's familiar handwriting. It was a typical letter, saying hopefully he'd be back in a day.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" I asked.

"Katt, your always welcome here!" Molly said hugging me. "Your welcome to borrow some of Ginny's stuff, you're the same size."

"Thanks." I said.

I helped Molly de-gnome the garden and re-organize the kitchen. By then Arthur was on his way home, according to the clock.

"Hello Katt." he said walking through the door.

"Hi." I said looking up from my journal.

"How's writing going?"  
"Just going over Half-Blood Princess. Can't publish it because of everything going on."

"It's a shame, but are you writing anything else?"

"Yeah, it's currently titled The Witch's Dream."

"Very nice, once the war's over you will probably be a famous writer."

"Maybe." I said.

"You will be, I guarantee it." Arthur said going to find Molly

That night I couldn't sleep. I forgot what it felt like to not have someone beside you. I found an old F sweater Molly had made him, he said he was shocked she hadn't made me a K one yet. It smelled like him. I put it on, it helped a little bit. I climbed into Fred's bed. It kind of smelled like him too. It made me miss him a little less. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
I awoke the next morning to a kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes. Fred was sitting on the bed.  
"Fred!" I said wrapping my arms around him.  
"Hello beautiful." he said kissing me. "Told you it wouldn't be long."  
"Thank god!"  
"I think you look better in that sweater and I ever did."

"It smelled like you so I decided to wear it." I said.

"Well you look great."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Mum's making breakfast." He pulled me out of bed and I changed into a t-shirt and jeans of Ginny's.

"Morning." George said stuffing his face with food.

"Shallow before you open your mouth, please." I said.

"George!" Molly said slapping his back "I raised you with manners."

"What are manners?" Fred asked.

"Really?" I asked slapping his back.

"So, not meaning to rush you" Molly said "But, I was wondering if you were thinking about giving me grandchildren?"

I choked on my orange juice, and so did Fred. We both looked at each other, while trying to breathe again.

"Molly!" Arthur said "At this time?"

"Well, last night I had a dream that they had kids" Molly said "I was just wondering if they were thinking about it."

"Maybe when the war is over." I said "But not now, plus I'm only sixteen!"

"Well, I guess your right. Technically you should still be in school." Molly said.

"Exactly." I said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you okay?" Fred asked for the thousandth time since I started throwing up.  
"I don't know, how are you supposed to feel once you've taken Puking Pestles?"  
"I'm sorry!" George yelled from the kitchen.  
"How did they end up in my food anyway?" I yelled back.  
"Okay, so we're never going to let George cook ever again." Fred said rubbing my back.  
"If I was like my father I'd kill him."  
"Good thing your not!" George yelled "Right?"  
"You better watch your back!" I said rolling my eyes "I'm never being a test dummy ever again!"  
"Fair." Fred said kissing my head.  
I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen to see them bickering again.  
"Would you stop using Katt as a test monkey?" Fred asked.

"Actually the Puking Pestles were meant for you." George said.

"Hey guys." I said "We're late. Shut up and lets go! Lee with have our heads if we miss the first program!"

"We should probably go then." George said.

We Apparated to Lee Jordan's place where the program was being held. He was waiting for us with Lupin.

"Late much?" Lee asked.

"Sorry, George fed me Puking Pestles without my agreement." I said.

"Really?" Lee asked "You okay Katt?"

"Fine, now." I said.

"Okay well, then Lupin you'll be Romulus, George you'll be Prankster, Fred you'll be Rodent, Katt you'll be Wildcat, and I'll be River!"

"I'm not being Rodent!" Fred said "How about Rapier."

"What's next weeks password?" I asked.

"Bella." Lee said.

"Bella? As in my mother Bella?" I asked.

"Yup, figured it would fit." Lee said.

"Thanks Lee." I said.

"Let's get this started." Lee said.

I sat in the corner listening as they went over what they were talking about. I waited until Lee said my nickname.

"So the latest news at Hogwarts is good old Daddy Snape is terrorizing students. But what's new?" I said into the mic "Let me just apologize to all you Hogwarts students out there, my heart is with you. Did you hear he's using first years as dummy's for spells! For all you Lions out there don't be afraid to stick up for what you believe in! Well that's it for Hogwarts news, Wildcat is signing out!"

I went back to the corner and watched as they finished the program. This was fun, for the most part, but it made me want to go to Hogwarts and take Ginny and Luna and Neville and everyone else away!

"That was great!" Lee said.

"Katt's a natural!" George said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Why did you introduce me as Rodent? I'm Rapier!" Fred complained.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes.

The next day I was walking through Diagon Alley, alone. I was heading to Gringotts to put some money in my vault. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Please, please don't be Malfoy." I whispered to myself.

"Hello Katt." Malfoy said coming in front of me. He pulled me into an alley.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"So you married Weasel?"

"Yes, I did. I thought we established this before the shop got shut down."

"Might want to watch out for your friend Luna."

"You hurt her and I'll kill you. I'm dead serious."

"I know, I guess that's why I still love you."

"Your incapable of feeling love."

"Guess your wrong." he kissed me.

This time, instead of freezing or thinking like I had the past times he had kissed me, I pushed him back and put my wand at his throat.

"Don't ever kiss me again." I said "I know many spells that will leave you nearly dead don't tempt me to use them."

"Fire now?" he asked "Why now?"

"Because I know where I stand, I know who I love, I know what side I'm on, and I know that I can't get in any trouble now."

"Huh."

"Goodbye Malfoy. You might want to check your own allegiance." I said walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas at the Burrow. We had already opened presents and had just finished eating. It felt odd, we were missing Ron, Harry, and Hermione who were doing who knows what.

"Fred?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from putting together the necklace he got me.

"Can we go see Luna?"

"Sure, once I figure out how to put this damn necklace I got you."

"Bloody hell! It can't be that hard!" George said coming over and finally putting it together.

"Thank you." I said as Fred put it on.

"To Luna's?"

"Yup."

"Let's fly." Fred said.

We went outside and grabbed the brooms, luckily I brought mine with me for a game of Quidditch. We flew the short distance to Luna's strange house, it looked like a rock. We passed threw the garden and I saw radishes like the ones Luna always wore for earrings. We knocked on the door.

"I've got it dad." a dreamy voice said inside "Katt!"

"Hi, Luna!" I said giving her a hug.

"What a surprise and Fred too!"

"Hello Luna." Fred said.

"He's been good to you right?" Luna asked.

"Perfect. Sorry for just dropping by!"

"Its fine."

"Fred or George Weasley?" Mr. Lovegood said coming into the room.

"Fred." Fred said extending a hand.

"You must be Katt." he said.

"Yes." I said extending my hand.

"Come lets take a walk." Luna said "Fred would you like to come?"

"Sure but I'll stay a bit behind you." Fred said following us out the door.

"Still very watchful I see." Luna said taking my arm.

"Very. Malfoy cornered me in Diagon Alley a while ago. Let's just say I haven't gone anywhere by myself since."

"I would do the same thing. He loves you so much."

"I know. I love him too."

"You two are perfect for each other! Oh, I think I heard a nargle."

"Luna."

"What?"

"Focus! How's my dad treating you?"

"Horrible! But I guess we deserve it. We painted massive messages saying 'Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting' it didn't go over well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, defying teachers is actually quite fun."

"Katt, it's getting late." Fred said from behind us.

"Will you be okay walking back to your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, its not that far. I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Bye, Luna." I said giving her a hug. "Hopefully I'll see you before the school year ends."

Fred had our brooms and we flew back to the Burrow. I waved to Luna until I couldn't see her anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Short chapter but it's needed for later in the book.**

"I can't believe Tonks and Lupin are parents." Fred said as Lupin just left.

"I can't believe we haven't gone to Shell Cottage to see everyone!"

"Bill said it's not a good time."

"Luna's there! I want to know what the hell Malfoy did to her so I have a reason for killing him!"

"Calm down Katt." Fred said.

"I will not calm down! He hurt one of my best friends! The only worse thing he could have done was hurt you!"

"I'm fine, Luna's fine. We're all fine."

"Has she calmed down yet?" George yelled from his room.

"No." Fred yelled back.

"Yes." I yelled. George poked his head out.

"Nope, your still foaming at the mouth." George said.

"Shut it." I said.

"Let's go somewhere private, I don't think George is helping." Fred said taking me to our room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked sitting on the bed, knowing this wasn't about calming down.

"You know how a while ago Mum asked about us having kids?"

"Yeah?" I asked questioningly.

"Well, Ted's birth got me thinking…" his voice trailed off.

"You want kids?"

"Kind of."

"Well, I want kids too. Your worried about me aren't you?"

"Kind of."

"If I would get pregnant now, then I would be seventeen, legal."

"That makes me a little feel better." he said kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we fell onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you to Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick for reviewing! Guys I hate to say this but please review! I feel like all the people who are following and who have been reading since the first segment that you hate it! But anyway enjoy, its almost over...**

We arrived at Hogs Head, Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, and me. Before we went through the portrait I excused myself to the bathroom. I threw up a little then looked at my stomach in the mirror, it was starting to get round. I hated how I hadn't had time to tell Fred yet, he'd just been so busy, I'd been busy too. I walked out to be greeted by Aberforth.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, why?"

"I have very good ears dear."

"You heard?"

"You got sick? I don't think your in condition to fight."

"I'm going to fight!"

"Your pregnant aren't you?"

"How did you?"

"Dear, I may have only seen you a few times but I can see the light in your eyes, the glow on your skin. Does Fred know?"

"No, I haven't had the time to tell him. I only figured it out a few days ago."

"Dear, you can't fight."

"I will! I'm my own person I can do what I want!"

"Fine, go ahead. Just don't get yourself killed."

"I won't."

I walked through the portrait and followed the path. I walked out and was greeted by Neville Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stood there like they had just finished explaining something.

"What did I miss?" I asked Fred.

"We're apparently looking for the lost diadem of Ravenclaw." Fred said.

I watched Luna and Harry disappear out the door. Ron and Hermione began talking quietly to each other. I walked over to them.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Katt!" Ron said "I heard you married Fred?"

"Yeah." I said showing him the ring.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said.

"Thanks. Oh great." I said.

"What?" they both asked.

"I'm now related to Ron!"

They both started laughing and Ron gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family!" he said.

Just then Bill, Fleur, Molly, and Arthur came through the door from Hogs Head. I went back to Fred and grabbed his hand.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." he said as more people, including Lupin, came through the door.

"Katt! Fred!" Molly said running to us.

"Hi, Molly" I said.

"Hey, Mum." Fred said.

"Fred, I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to Lupin" I said walking to Lupin.

"Okay, just don't leave me hanging on for too long." Fred said.

"You got it." I said walking to Lupin "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Teddy, your son! We're fighting! Why would you leave Tonks alone?"

"If I die, he'll know and she'll know I died fighting something I believe in." Lupin said.

"She'll come too."

"Tonks? No she'll stay home."

"Tonks staying away from a fight?" I said trying not to laugh.

Suddenly Harry came running back in. He looked shocked about the amount of people who had appeared in the room. Lupin when to go talk to him, so I went back to where Fred was arguing with Molly.

"Mum, I'm going to fight! So is Katt!" Fred said.

"Your so young! She's not even of age yet!"

"Molly." I said going to Fred's side "We'll be fine."

Molly sighed then walked over to Ginny. I figured she was going to yell at her for wanting to fight as well. Harry announced that Voldemort was coming and we were fighting. The crowd began to thin and only the rest of the Weasleys', Harry, Lupin, and Fleur remained. Molly was yelling at Ginny when suddenly someone I had only seen in pictures appeared. It was Fred's brother Percy. Fred, while still giving the death stare to Percy, held my hand tighter and pulled me closer. I couldn't hear what he was saying, I could here my father in my head.

"Katt, where are you?" he whispered "Katt, I must see you! Please, meet me at the greenhouse. Please, Katt, please. I don't want to die without seeing you again. I know that someone will kill me in this battle, they will kill me for what I'm known for not who I am. Please, please, meet me. I love you. Please."

Finally I could hear again and Fred was just beginning to introduce me to Percy. I shook his hand.

"You look rather young." he said as we left the room.

"I'm sixteen." I said.

"What?" he yelled "FRED!"

"What?" Fred asked "She graduated Hogwarts, with perfect scores."

"You're the girl who graduated Hogwarts?" Percy asked.

"Yes." I said "Fred, I'll let you catch up with your brother. I'm going to find Luna."

"Okay. Just don't get hurt." Fred said kissing me.

"I'll try my best." I said slowly letting go of his hand.

"If it gets too bad, I don't want you fighting."

"Voldemort stole my father from me, but I'll try." I said.

I ran past all the people who were preparing to fight. I went to the greenhouse. I looked around. My father wasn't there. I stood there for a while. I heard Voldemort but at the same time my father was in my head, repeating 'Don't listen, I'll be there' over and over again.

"I'm here, dad." I said to thin air.

My heart was pounding, I could hear it in my ears. I could hear fighting in the distance. I was praying Fred would be okay. I don't know how long I stood there waiting, but it was a while.

"Katt." my father said appearing behind me.

"Dad!" I said throwing myself into his arms.

"I've missed you." he said petting my hair.

"I missed you, too." I said.

"How's marriage?"

"Great." I said "I've got news."

"What?" he asked pulling me back and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I said biting my lip.

"Katt! Why are you here then?"

"I'm not missing this!"

"Fred doesn't know does he? Other wise he'd be sitting at home watching you like a hawk."

"No, I haven't told him yet."

"Why?"

"Everything's just been so hectic lately I haven't had time."

"Go, find him. Tell him." he touched my stomach. "Let them know I wasn't a bad guy, okay? I probably won't live past tonight."

"Dad, don't talk like that!"

"I won't." he kissed my forehead. "I love you. Goodbye Katt."

"Goodbye, dad. I love you, too." I said.

I ran out of the greenhouse, by where the moon was I judged it was past midnight. I ran into the school and joined the battle, throwing my own curses at Death Eaters. I found Luna and began to help her.

"Luna, have you seen Fred?" I asked as we battled a still masked Death Eater.

"Fourth floor last time I saw him." she said finishing off the Death Eater "Congratulations, by the way."

"For what?" I asked looking around.

"Your pregnant!" she said "I know you well, Katt."

"Thanks, and you do Luna. Be careful." I said running off.

"You, too!" she called after me.

I ran to the fourth floor passing many battles along the way. The fourth floor was quiet except for echo of dueling on the opposite side. I ran that way to see George, Percy, and Fred battling a Death Eater. I joined.

"Katt!" Fred said shielding me a bit.

"Oh move." I said pushing him out of the way "Sectumsempra."

The Death Eater fell to the floor and began being cut from the inside out. I looked over at George who was touching his ear.

"Dad, taught that to me." I said "Sorry George."

"It's fine." George said still staring at the Death Eater.

"Fred we have to talk." I said turning to him.

"Now?" Fred asked "There's a billion Death Eaters trying to kill our friends! After, okay?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What?" Fred asked.

"George I think we should leave them alone." Percy said. They walked and turned the corner, out of sight.

"Your?" Fred asked looking at me.

"Pregnant." I said "Yeah."

"Katt!" he said touching my stomach. "Bloody Hell! I'm going to be a father!"

"Yeah." I said.

"Go! Hide in the Room of Requirements. I'll meet you there, I have tell George and Percy!"

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." he said kissing me. It was a passionate kiss.

I watched him run towards where his brother's ran off. I ran to the Room of Requirements, which had three people in it, Ginny, Tonks, and an old woman I had never seen.

"Katt!" Ginny said. "What's going on? It must be bad, Fred sent you back."

"That's not the reason." I said.

"So you're the Katt that Neville has mentioned." the old woman said "I'm his grandmother."

"Hello." I said shaking her hand "Tonks shouldn't you be home with Teddy?"

Before she could answer Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. After being asked questions, Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks left the room. Harry asked us to leave and we did. As soon as we got out Ginny ran to the window, which was missing the glass. Tonks was already there. We began throwing curses at people below. Tonks took off, after Aberforth came by. I watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappear into the Room of the Requirement. After awhile Ginny ran off and I was left alone in the hallway. I saw Draco coming down the hall. I stood out and looked at him. Crabb and Goyle both raised their wands but he held his hand out to stop them.

"Katt." he said.

"What do you want Draco? Here to kill me?" I asked.

"No, here to stop Potter." he replied.

"Your going to have to kill me to do that."

"Impedimenta." he said.

I felt myself freeze. I could see what was going on but I couldn't move. Draco came up and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said "I still do love you, though."

I watched as he walked into the Room of Requirement. I could see the window from where I was frozen. I could see several flashes of red hair, which could only belong to a Weasley. I heard people coming down the hall.

"Katt!" Luna said waving her wand and unfreezing me.

"Thanks, Luna." I said "Come on, a battle's going on and I can't stand missing it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure." I said.

We ran down into the battle. We stood back to back fighting. We took out several Death Eaters. We kept fighting like that, back to back for a while until I felt a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. Someone I loved had died. I slowly felt my knees going out from under me.

"Katt!" Luna screamed.

The world blacked out around me.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the Great Hall. Luna was sitting, bruised and bloodied by my side, stroking my hair. I looked over at her.

"We won." she said. "He's dead."

"Voldemort's dead?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes."

"Who else?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, Luna."

"Lupin and Tonks, Colin Creevey, Bellatrix, and Snape." she said biting her lip.

"My dad knew he wouldn't live past tonight." I said "Wait did I lose the baby?"

"No, you never bled. Don't worry I had you checked out."

"Wait, where's Fred?"

I saw tears beginning to form in Luna's eyes as she looked over to a spot in the corner. I saw all the Weasley's crying over someone. I bit my lip and placed my hands on my stomach. It couldn't be him, it couldn't be. After all that I had witnessed today it couldn't be Fred, he couldn't be dead. I got up and walked over to them. Molly was clutching him. Right there I broke down. My knees gave out and collapsed beside him. George kneeled down and gave me a shoulder to sob into. My whole world was gone. My father and my husband had died. I was alone except for the child in my stomach.

"Katt." George said.

"He left me alone, he was supposed to be getting out of battle." I wept.

"What?" George asked me.

"I had just left him, I told him. He said he was going to get out of harms way. I should have know. I think he realized that I wasn't going to be out of it despite everything."

"Katt, what's going on?" Ginny asked wiping her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, I had just told him."

"Oh, Katt." Molly said.

I looked down at him. He could have been sleeping. A laugh was etched into his face, at least he died laughing. I leaned down and kissed him, the only difference was he didn't kiss back.

"I'll see you again one day." I told him "I promise."

Fourteen Years Later.

I sat watching the twins play Quittage. I smiled they were as good as their father had been. I had, had twins Katherynn and Caleb, both looked like their father. After the Battle of Hogwarts I left England and moved outside of New York, I got the occasional letter from everyone saying how they were and I sent updates on the twins. Molly and Arthur visited every so often. Despite pleas from the twins I refused to let them go to Hogwarts but I sent them to the New York School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I stayed distant from the other parents, I was the strange single mom who had best selling books both in the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. I didn't mind, without Fred I preferred to be on my own.

Draco had asked me to marry him after the battle. I turned him down. I never loved him, I never could. Plus he could never truely love Fred's child like his own. He married and had a son. Luna married, Ginny married Harry, Ron married Hermione, George got married, everyone got married. I didn't attend any of them, despite their pleas. Luna had wanted me to be her maid of honor I refused, despite the fact she and Ginny were the twins Godmothers.

They always asked me why I avoided everyone of my friends from school. I just couldn't get over the fact that they reminded me of my happiest and worst times. Even looking at the twins made me want to cry sometimes. Katherynn even tried to set me up on a date. I refused to go. My soul mate was dead, I couldn't move on from that. I put on a smile for the twins, yet I still cried myself to sleep. I still kept everything of his in my room, I wore my wedding ring and the Ravenclaw necklace everyday. I loved him. I might have been the most brilliant witch of my time but I couldn't truly pursue anything but my writing and I dedicated every book to Fred, because he was the reason I had chosen my life.

**AN: Oh my god guys its over. I know some of you wanted to see Fred live and I'm sorry I have to follow the books. I'm litterally crying this is heartbreaking, I cried writing this. I feel like I've been attached to Katt I hate to see her story end, but every story has an end right? But anyway I'm working on another Harry Potter one just this one is dealing with the Next Generation. I hope you enjoyed the Brilliant Katt Trilogy. xoxo **


End file.
